Chloe Lukasiak
|image = Chloe Lukasiak 2016 Headshot (1).jpg |nickname = Chlo (by everyone) Chlobird (by family) Old Chloe (by Abby in S4, E6) |websites = Instagram Twitter • (more) |gender = Female |born = May 25, 2001 |age = /10000000000-20010525/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 10th in the 2016/17 school year |height = 5' 5" (c. June 2016)https://vimeo.com/172940213 |adultheight = 5' 7" |profession = Dancer Student Actress Model |affiliations = Studio 19 Dance Complex Abby Lee Dance Company (former) |hometown = Churchill, Pennslyvania |parents = Christi Lukasiak (mother) Marc Lukasiak (father) |siblings = Clara (sister) |grandparents = |friends = Paige Hyland Brooke Hyland Nia Frazier Brandon Pent Brittany Pent Sarah Reasons |loveinterests = Ricky Garcia (ex-boyfriend) |pets = Maggie (dog) Cami (dog, deceased) Maisy (dog, deceased) |first = The Competition Begins |last = |dancerID = Chloe |dancetables = yes |featured video = Solo "Thick Skin" (2015) }} Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (born May 25, 2001) is the eldest child of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and is the sister of Clara. During her time on Dance Moms, Chloe was known to be Maddie's main competition on the team. She was often the "number two" girl and was mostly placed in the middle or occasionally the top of the pyramid. Chloe and her mother eventually departed from both the show and the studio after a fight between Abby and Christi in Hollywood Here We Come, Part 2, where although it was not shown in the episode, Christi later confirmed that Abby made fun of Chloe's medical condition.https://twitter.com/christilukasiak/status/519668234228727809 Just a few months later, Chloe started dancing at Studio 19 Dance Complex. After the 2014/15 season, Chloe decided to stop dancing competitively but still continues to train at the studio.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=797hFx_wQ2s Since leaving the show, she has branched into acting, as well partnering with various brands for campaigns. Chloe also has a YouTube channel where she posts weekly videos. Other Information *Her Zodiac sign is Gemini. *As of 2015, Chloe is enrolled in online schooling.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DUr5UrxMNw *She would love to guest star on Grey's Anatomy, Game of Thrones or Once Upon A Time.https://youtu.be/kI1coZUhHF0?t=56 *If she could perform onstage with any artist, she would choose Taylor Swift.https://youtu.be/kI1coZUhHF0?t=62 *Before landing the role of Gwen in Center Stage: On Pointe, Chloe had initially auditioned for the part of Allegra.https://twitter.com/ChloeLukasiak/status/746877218895233026 *As of mid-2016, contemporary and hip hop are her favorite styles of dance.https://twitter.com/ChloeLukasiak/status/746883395569934336 *It was rumored for a long time that Chloe had a lazy eye, however, she denied this in 2015- stating that actually has silent sinus syndrome. Later that year, she had surgery to treat the condition. *As well as having their home in Pittsburgh, the Lukasiak family also own an apartment in Los Angeles, which they share with the Reasons family.https://youtu.be/797hFx_wQ2s?t=129 *Her favorite cities are Los Angeles, New York and Paris. Chloe has also expressed that she wants to move to Los Angeles when she's older.https://youtu.be/797hFx_wQ2s?t=150 *Some of her favorite solos are "Lucky Star", "Ma, He's Making Eyes At Me", "The Raven", "Unchained" and "Red Queen". *She has had braces twice, once in 2009 and more recently in 2013. *If she does not end up dancing when she gets older, she would like to be a pediatrician. *Chloe has said her favorite duets were "Inside of Me" and "Black Swan".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeiE9pG_AoE&t=4m00s *Since becoming a part of Studio 19, Chloe said she was training about 15 hours a week.http://youtu.be/5bWyMVlkZOE?t=5m2s *She has asthma. *Chloe and Paige had planned a double wedding for a year, down to the last detail. *Every dog that Chloe has ever had were adopted from the Humane Society. *Chloe's middle name is Elizabeth after her great grandmother, who passed away in April 2015. https://twitter.com/chloedancer3/status/585881779908833280 *When Chloe was little, she tried soccer, basketball, piano, and did gymnastics (where Christi says she was afraid of everything); nothing stuck until dance.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga08-5zS2mk&t=7m10s *Her favorite food is steak, specifically from Japanese Steakhouse.https://youtu.be/797hFx_wQ2s?t=201 *Chloe's dad Marc, named Chloe after the song "Chloe Dancer". Post-''Dance Moms'' Other Credits To see 's other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. ''Dance Moms'' Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for Chloe Lukasiak, [[Chloe Lukasiak/Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * officialchloelukasiak.com * * * * * * * * (chlobird3) * * * *Ownzone channelhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BF0BbgwpCSh/ References }} Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:2001 births Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:Birthdays in May Category:Lukasiak Family Category:Original 7 Category:Original 6